


The First and the Last Session

by WIX2



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, Iron Man 1, IronStrange, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Patient Tony Stark, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychiatrist Stephen Strange, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Slow Burn, Tony Feels, after Afghanistan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WIX2/pseuds/WIX2
Summary: After his capture in Afghanistan and his return, Tony Stark is forced by Rhodey and Obadiah to meet a psychiatrist to see if he's still mentally stable enough to stay the CEO of Stark Industries.That's how Tony meets the cold, rich and far too attractive psychiatrist named Stephen Strange...





	The First and the Last Session

Tony got so annoyed about the incessant tick-tock of the stately clock that he was struggling not to leave the office immediately. He didn't want to be here actually, so it was easy to get on his nerves. 

After his capture in Afghanistan and his surprised announcement that Stark Industries will not sell any weapons anymore, Obadiah Stane, Pepper and Rhodey immediately showed their worry. They wanted him to see a psychiatrist, at least just for one session, to have a professional report. They needed to know if Tony was mentally stable enough to stay the CEO of Stark Industries, or if he was too shaken-up.

Tony, as stubborn as always, didn't want to, naturally. The argument that convinced him, after days and days of discussion, was the fact that he needed this damn report obligatorily to keep on working. 

Tony had to stay the CEO of Stark Industries, or Obadiah Stane would take his place in the meantime, and would sell weapons again.

Rhodey rushed around like a madman to find the best psychiatrist, that's how he got to know Stephen Vincent Strange, a famous and very competent one. Tony would be lying if he said he wasn't touched by his friend's concern. 

This Stephen Strange had a very good reputation. The majority of his patients were wealthy people.

That's how Tony has happened to be in Stephen Strange's office since about ten minutes, sitting on a chair and sighing as loudly as possible just to annoy the doctor.

He didn't even open his mouth. None of them were talking actually. They were just staring at each other coldly, none of them ready to lower their eyes. 

Tony would have lied if he said he was not finding Strange attractive. It was the first thing that shocked him in the first place when they met.

When Tony thought of psychiatrists, he had in mind the horrible image of an old fossil, wearing weird round glasses on the tip of his nose with small and vicious eyes narrowing constantly at him. 

He knew it was cliché, but he was still surprised when the psychiatrist in front of him didn't correspond with the image he had of him. Actually, Strange was beautiful and elegant, it was almost scary. 

Tall and muscular, his dark hair with some grey at his temples was going well with his snow-white complexion, his high cheekbones and his piercing steely eyes, as blue as the sky. 

Tony was so lost in his contemplation that he almost flinched when the psychiatrist suddenly spoke, “Mr Stark, it's 10:16.” 

His deep and nonchalant voice sent shivers down Tony's spine, but it didn't prevent the playboy from replying rudely, “I know how to tell the time, Doc.”

Strange just pointed at his noisy clock just above him and commented with a neutral tone, “Our session started at 10:00 and you still haven't said a word...” 

“Maybe I just don't want to talk.” Even if Tony knew he had to convince this psychiatrist that he was fine, he just couldn't open up.

Stephen pursed his lips. 

He must have understood he wouldn't get anything from his stubborn patient for now, because he put away his notebook with a weary sigh, “Mr Stark, you must know I'm very competent. Some people even say I'm the best psychiatrist in the country, and they're not wrong.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. Great, this Stephen Strange was sexy and arrogant. 

He kept his mouth shut though, letting the psychiatrist continue, “However, I can't read minds. I need you to talk to me, if you want me to understand you.”

Tony couldn't help but snigger, “Well, if you're so good, why don't you tell me what's wrong with me?”

He knew he was too aggressive towards the psychiatrist. He had to calm down, but it wasn't his fault if he didn't want to be there. Tony was not sick, it was offending to be here...

Strange stayed calm. 

He even smiled a little, but it was a cold little grin, not a warm smile, “Mr Stark, my job is not to tell you what your problem is, because it would only be words... Words are nothing as long as we don't understand what they represent.”

“Then what is your job exactly, besides taking comfort in your patients' stories because they have a shittier life than yours?” Tony narrowed his eyes at the end of his gibe, pretending to be intrigued.

Stephen wasn't disturbed in the least by Tony's sarcastic and scornful remark. His face was still cold and illegible. Tony wondered if anything could shake the man. 

It was almost annoying, because he wanted to piss Strange off, to make him regret to waste his time. It was childish, but Tony couldn't help it. He had better things to do than sitting on a chair and look Strange straight in the eye.

Those were beautiful and enchanting blue eyes, Tony wasn't denying it, but still...

Strange explained, “My job is to make my patients aware of their problem, find the reason of it, so that I can find solutions that will make them feel better in the long term.”

Tony grimaced excessively, “It sounds awful.” 

Stephen smiled again, “You really don't like psychiatrists, do you?” 

He didn't sound offended at all. Tony couldn't read this man, he couldn't guess what he was thinking.

“What gave me away?” He hissed through clenched teeth. 

Strange was still smiling. Tony thought with annoyance it was only hypocrisy, but actually, it was a sincere and pleased smile.

Stephen loved the stubborn patients such as Tony Stark. It was making his job a bit harder, it was a challenge, “May I ask why?”

Tony glared at him, “Because all psychiatrists are the same: They make you talk, they always ask you the same questions, they give you tissues and sometimes some sleeping pills, and they pretend to listen to you whereas they just think of what they're gonna cook in the evening.” 

Before Strange could react, Tony raised a finger, “Or, and it's even worse, they actually listen to you, and they try not to show their pity, but they always fail. I hate pity.”

“Pity?” Stephen repeated as he raised his eyebrows, as if he never heard that word before. He blinked, and then, he started to laugh freely. 

God, even his laugh was gorgeous, unfair! Tony arched an eyebrow, “What's so funny?”

Stephen had the decency to stop laughing, and he cleared his throat, “Alright, Mr Stark, I got it: You don't want to be here.”

“You're a smart one, Doc...” 

Stephen ignored his remark, “However, you still have to stay one hour with me so that I can write your report, and I want to have enough information to be able to write it without making a mistake in my judgement...” 

Tony crossed his arms against his chest stubbornly, while Stephen continued, “Because if I make a mistake, it'll look bad on my perfect records, so let's have a deal, shall we?”

Tony narrowed his eyes distrustfully, “What kind of deal, Doc?”

“If you're honest with me and answer my questions, I'll be honest with you,” Stephen understood Tony Stark was a special man, so he needed to treat him differently from his other patients. 

Tony didn't need to be cajoled. To trigger a reaction from him, Stephen had to be dry, rude and brutally honest. Tony pointed at Strange, and he nodded, “Alright then, be honest, Doc.”

Stephen looked Tony straight in the eyes, “You see, the majority of the psychologists and psychiatrists I know always say that it's difficult to stay detached when they have to listen to their patients all day, to bear their misery... However, I'm different.” 

“Really?”

Strange nodded, and he shamelessly continued, “You see, Mr Stark, the truth is that... I don't care about you or about your trauma. The only thing I'm caring about right now, is the beautiful check you're going to write me at the end of this session. I'll probably use this money to buy another car or... extend my veranda, who knows.”

Tony's jaw almost dropped, he was ashamed to admit it. He continued to gape, as Stephen finished sincerely, “All this to say, Mr Stark... You won't find any pity here.” 

The worst was that his voice stayed polite, as if it was perfectly normal. 

Tony was torn. On the one hand, he really appreciated honesty, even if it was not what he wanted to hear, and he was glad to see he would not receive that annoying and offending pity during this hour.

On the other hand, it was the first time he had seen a psychiatrist such as Strange: the latter was cold, maybe too cold, “You're a very strange psychiatrist.”

Strange allowed himself to roll his eyes, “I thought the famous Tony Stark would've made better jokes.”

“And I thought the famous Doctor Stephen Strange was not a dick... I guess I was wrong.”

Stephen nonchalantly shrugged, secretly admiring Tony's guts to insult the person who was going to decide if he could still work or not, “I'm a dick, but I'm a dick who helps people to overcome their trauma every single day.”

“Only because you're paid.”

“I receive money I deserve, and in exchange, I help my patients the best I can.” Stephen calmly spread his arms, “My patients and I are both winning.”

Tony scowled, “I don't need your help, Doc.”

Stephen felt he needed to clear things up, “Mr Stark, seeing a psychologist or a psychiatrist in a lifetime, even if it's just for one session, is not a weakness... It's even an act of courage.”

“Really?” Tony was sceptical.

Strange nodded firmly, “It takes courage to admit we need help, to admit we can't overcome a trauma by ourselves. Sometimes, what we live is bigger than us, it doesn't mean we're weak, and people who accept it are as brave as people who try to manage on their own.”

“I've always managed on my own, it's not gonna change today.” Tony replied harshly. 

As Strange wasn't saying anything, Tony took a deep breath to calm down, and he continued when he was certain his voice was a bit softer, “Look, I appreciate your honesty, Doc, I really do, but I don't need you. I just need a report to continue my job, so be nice and write it.”

Stephen spread his arms almost sadly, “I can't write a report with nothing, Mr Stark.”

Tony sighed annoyingly, but he knew the psychiatrist was right. Tony needed to uphold his end of the bargain, “Alright, we have a deal after all; you've been honest with me, I'll be with you.” 

Stephen nodded with satisfaction. 

Tony admitted deep down Strange was very good at his job: He managed to convince Tony to answer his questions almost effortlessly. Tony took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck, “Alright, ask your questions, Doc.”

///

“Thank you, Mr Stark, that will be all.”

“Finally.” Tony muttered with a relieved sigh, even if he admitted it was not as bad as he first thought it would be. 

Actually, the playboy thought the questions would've been focused on his capture in Afghanistan, how he was feeling about it, if he had nightmares, if he was suffering from panic attacks, bla bla bla...

But in fact, Strange only questioned him about his job, so the playboy felt relaxed. It was easier to talk about his job than what happened in Afghanistan.

“I hope you enjoyed yourself.” Tony muttered as he got up from his chair and approached the psychiatrist’s office.

Stephen just smiled at him, but he didn't answer. He was still writing god knows what on his little notebook. Tony cleared his throat nervously, “Er... What will you write in your report?”

Strange calmly shook his head, as he put some order in his papers, “Mr Stark, I can't tell yo-”

Tony didn't let him finish, “C'mon, Doc, just tell me... Could I still work?” 

Tony tried not to sound as worried as he actually was. Stephen looked up, and he stared at him for a moment.

His eyes were so piercing that Tony had the weird feeling Stephen could see every secret hidden inside his soul, “Your answers show that your job is very important to you. After a trauma such as your capture in Afghanistan, it's good to have something to rely on. I won't take that away from you.”

Tony felt so relieved that he could have hugged Strange, but of course, he didn't. 

While he just nodded and was about to shake the psychiatrist's hand, Strange objected, “However, Mr Stark, I strongly suggest you to see a psychiatrist for a time regularly, at least twice a week. It can be me, or one of my colleagues.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “You think I need to become one of your patients?”

“I think you should take this.” Stephen slowly opened a drawer, retrieved something from it, and he held his business card out to Tony.

The playboy took it, reading Strange's number with disinterest, as the latter just commented, “You should keep it.” 

"No thanks, Doc. This session was the first and the last." 

Stephen shrugged, “Either you call me or you use it to light a fire, but keep it...”

Tony smirked. He liked Strange's dry sense of humour, “I'd rather flush it down the toilets.”

An amused smile spread across Stephen's face. Oh yeah, this Tony Stark was definitely entertaining, he liked that, “As you wish, Mr Stark. That'll be 272$.”

“272$ for a lovely conversation...” Tony rolled his eyes, but he still wrote a check, and gave it to Stephen with a fake smile. 

Tony headed for the front door, but before he left, he pointed at the check he just gave and he said, “I hope that the money I gave you will permit you to extend your veranda, Doc.”

As he slammed the door behind him and left, he didn't hear Stephen chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!:)  
> I have to say that I'm not an English speaker, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes in the chapters!
> 
> WIX2


End file.
